Seven and a Half Times Lucky
by just-another-prankster
Summary: What lengths will he go through to win her heart?  Set in seventh year for James & Lily.


Authors Note: This took me so long to write and get edited and then publish! So it's finally here :) Thank you so much to Jess for being a wonderful editor/best friend for me! I love you so much!

I do not and (sadly) never will own Harry Potter, it all belongs to the amazing JK Rowling!

xxx

* * *

**Seven and a Half Times Lucky**

By SiriusBlack'sPranksteress

October 1976: Transfiguration Corridor

-Bang- "OI! Watch it!"

"Oh. I'm so sorry! Here, let me help you with that."

"Evans?"

"Potter?"

"Yea…"

"I'm glad I ran into you-"

"And why is that?"

"_Because_ we need to organize the time for the meeting this week."

"Meeting?"

"The _Prefect's _meeting!"

"Oh right. How about umm, Wednesday night - six o'clock?"

"Okay sounds good. It's a date then!"

"A date! Yay! That reminds me, Halloween is coming up."

"It's not a _date _date! And what do you mean about Halloween?"

"Yes, you know the feast? And how it's a fun night and there a couples everywhere?"

"Where is this going? I have to be at Charms in five minutes!"

"Would you like to go with me?"

"…"

"Please Evans! And we could go as the Corpse Bride and Groom and we could-"

"No!"

"No? Why not?"

"You want to know why not? Okay I'll tell you; it's because you are an arrogant prick who thinks he can ask a girl out on a date and she will definitely say yes. It's because I am not some prize to be won, I am a human being and I deserve to be treated that way and not as some pawn in this game you're playing. And also because believe it or not I am already going to the feast with someone else, so it would be kind-of strange if I went to dinner with two guys don't you think? Now you've made me late for Charms so I am off now!"

"Lily, wait! I don't think you-"

"Good-bye Potter!"

* * *

November 1976: Head's Meeting

"Okay guys, I'll see you later; I need to see Minnie about head duties." _(The other Marauders walk off, James starts walking to McGonagall's office)_

"Hello? Who's there?"

_(Crying)_

"Lily? What's wrong? Who hurt you? Was it a guy? Who can I punch?"

"Potter, just go away! I'm okay!"

"To hell you're okay. Tell me what's wrong! I'll try to help as best as I can! I think you'll feel better from telling me, even if I'm not your favourite person in the world!"

-Sigh-

"Lily?"

"P-P-Petunia! She … left! Vernon … eloping … why?"

"Hey. It's going to be okay! Just breathe! Calm down. It'll be okay!"

"_Okay?_ How will this be okay? My own sister left without even letting me know. I just found out from Mum, _in a letter_! We were never that close since I came here, but I thought she would be the one to tell me when the time came. It was always our fantasy when we were young that one of us would be proposed to and elope with a man! And now to top it all off, Amos just dumped me because I am too, how did he put it? Oh yes, 'emotionally unstable'. What have I done wrong?"

"That's real shit, but you guys didn't even get along since you were eleven so you can't really blame her! And as for - WAIT? You _were_ going out with Amos? As inAmos Diggory? And he dumped you just now?"

"Yes Potter, I was and yes he did!"

"But then now that means your single! Doesn't it?"

"Yes."

"Hey, don't you reckon you need a guy who is not going to leave you for being a bit of an emotional wreck? A guy who is going to love you through _all _your flaws? Who will comfort you in times of need? Who will always be there for you to cry on?"

"Yes, I guess that a guy like that would be nice. But it's a pity that all the guys in this school are self-centered little jerks isn't it? Oh, apart from Remus, you weren't talking about him then were you? Cause he_**is **_sensitive and nice and wonderful and-"

"NO! I was most definitely not talking about _Remus!"_

"Oh"

"Lily, would you please, please just consider going out with me? Just as friends, if you want?"

"Potter, I just see one teeny weenie problem with that!"

"What's that?"

"It's that you and I aren't even close to being friends let alone more than that! So now will you please leave me alone?"

"No, I will not."

"Why!"

"Because as the amazing, smart, talented Head Boy I am, I have reason to believe that we have to be to McGonagall's office, oh I don't know, about three minutes ago…"

"Shit! Let's go!"

"Thank-you for finally realizing the superior-ness of me as Head Boy compared to you being Head Girl!"

"Eurrgghh. SHUT UP!"

* * *

December 1976: Christmas Armor

"Potter? Is that you?"

"Mmm"

"What are you doing in a suit of armor?"

"Waiting…"

"For what? No don't tell me! I actually don't want to know! Anyway, what have you decided to do for the Christmas event next week?"

"Oh, yes! I have decided that we should do a masquerade ball on Christmas Eve! And there will be snow and floating glass orbs and lovely singing angle and icicles and trees dusted in crystals and-"

"POTTER! WE HAVE A BUDGET!"

"And?"

"_And _we can't dust trees in crystals! Okay? The ball is okay, and the snow but NO crystals!"

"What about diamonds then?"

"Grrrr! I'm not sure why Dumbledore gave this job to you! I would have been a much better organizer! Oh, and we also need to organize presents to everyone from each Prefect."

"Do I get a present?"

"Yes"

"From you?"

"…yes"

"Can I put in a request?"

"Ummm…"

"I will anyway! My request is quite simple. You don't even have to spend any money on me!"

"…okay?"

"All I want for Christmas is _you!"_

"Oh god…"

"Please, just one simple date? As my Christmas present? I'll do anything!"

"How many times do I have to tell you? NO! I will never ever go out with you! Okay?"

"No, not okay! You just broke my heart! I am being ripped into pieces at the moment! I'll never be the same! I am melting from your words!"

"Stop being such a drama queen! See you I'm off to dinner! And as an early Christmas present I am going to shut you into that ridiculous suit of armor!"

"LILY! LET ME OUT! NOW!"

"No, I'm hungry! Good bye Potter!"

* * *

January 1977: A New Year

"3, 2, 1…HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

"Wooooo!"

"Hey Evans, Happy New Year!"

"Potter! Yea Happy New Year! Yuck! You smell disgusting! How much Firewhiskey have you had?"

"Umm… I'm not sure…four bottles at tops…"

"Honestly!"

"What? It's New Years! I'm allowed to be happy aren't I?"

"Well, I'm not sure I would call you happy at the moment, I was thinking more along the lines of a drunken idiot…"

"Well, that's not very nice, is it? I think we are going to have to do something about that!"

"Huh?"

"…"

"Potter, did you seriously just kiss me?"

"It was my perfect beginning!"

"Oh honestly how cheesy can you get?"

"I can get much, _much_ cheesier if you know what I mean…"

"No, I have absolutely no idea what you mean, now if you'll excuse me, but I think that Matt wants me!"

"How many crap excuses can you have Lily? If you don't want to talk to me then just say so, don't just go making up all these lame excuses to get away from me!"

"I would tell you that I don't want to talk to you, but anything you don't want to hear isn't processed by your _overly large head_!"

"Okay, why don't you tell me how you really feel, Evans?"

"Anyway this time it wasn't an excuse. Look Matt is really calling me over."

"…oh"

"Bye Potter!"

"Hey! Just wait for a minute Evans?"

"You have ten seconds"

"Okay. So I know we don't really get along or anything, but I really do like you and I was wondering if you would do me the absolute honor of going with me to dinner tonight?"

"Are you asking for a date?"

"…well, yes!"

"See you later."

"Is that a yes?"

"No!"

* * *

February 1977: Valentine's Day

"Lily, wait I have something for you!"

"Okay, but hurry I told Alice I would meet her in the Library at five!"

"Here, it's a valentine's card!"

"Umm, thanks?"

"Open it!"

"Okay"

I felt the urge to put my feelings in writing  
Because when I met you I was struck by lightning  
You are my eternal sunshine  
I hope you'll forever be mine

With our love combined everything is in reach  
Meeting you for the first time, I was without speech  
The moment I saw you my heart was sold  
We fit together like a nut and bolt

My something, you mean so much to me  
Being with you, one plus one equals three  
I anxiously await our time ahead  
For now, I keep dreaming of you instead

I hope you can put this rose to use  
To surprise you I do not need any excuse  
Until soon, when we meet again  
Your heart is where I am

"…"

"Lily? Do you like it?"

"What? Oh Yes I do like it and..."

"And?"

"!"

"Pardon?"

"I was thinking that we should be friends!"

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"YAY! Can I hug you?"

"…ummm"

"Too late!"

"Potter! Put me down!"

"Will you please, please go out with me? For Valentine's day?"

"Potter, we just became friends! Do not push your luck with me!"

"Oh okay! Sorry"

"Thank you!"

"For what?"

"For all of this!"

"That's okay! Hey, don't you have to meet Alice in the library right about now?"

"Oh, yea I do! See you soon, _James_!"

"Bye, _Lily_!"

* * *

March 1977: Ancient Runes

(Notes)

**Lily? Do you understand any of this?**

_Yes I do actually, and I think you would too if you actually paid any attention to Professor Vector not just doodling all over you parchment!_

**Oh… Guess what I am doodling?**

_No, I will not! I am trying to concentrate!_

**Please?**

_No!_

**Guess!**

_Nooo!_

**GUESS!**

_FINE!_

**What do you guess?**

_Umm a snitch?_

**Nope!**

_Tell me!_

**No, guess more!**

…_The Marauders?_

**NO! WHY IN MERLINS NAME WOULD I DRAW THEM? IM NOT GAY!**

_Okay, calm down! It was just a guess!_

**Another guess! **

_I don't know, I give up!_

**Well, I don't want to tell you now!**

_WHAT? You made me guess and now you're not telling me? _

**Yep.**

_Why? Is it rude?_

**No**

_Embarrassing?_

**Might be…**

_Romantic?_

**Possibly…**

_Okay I really don't want to know now!_

**Lily?**

_Yes?_

**If I stop bugging you with notes, will you go out with me?**

…

**Please?**

_No, I'm sorry James but I don't want a relationship with you at the moment!_

**At the moment? Does that mean maybe in the future?**

_Possibly but DO NOT get your hopes up! Because it is a very, very, very, very, very slim possibility! _

**YAY!**

_I said to not get your hopes up!_

**I don't care, it's still a possibility! Yay! **

_Honestly! You are such a child sometimes!_

**So…**

_Eurrgghh! Now get on with Runes like a good Head Boy!_

**Yes Mum!**

_Grrrr!_

* * *

April 1977: Breakfast

"Lily, we may not be in Professor Flit wick's class, but you are still charming!"

"Why thank-you James"

"Will you go out with me?"

"…no"

"Okay then I'll keep trying!"

"…"

"Want to make some magic together? My wand is at the ready?"

"Okay, maybe in Transfiguration after Breakfast. We are studying animagi then!"

"Lily…I don't think you got what I meant…"

"Oh I think I did, I just chose to ignore the appalling nature of it!"

"Oh… Lily, I must have had some Felix Felicis because I think I'm about to get lucky!"

"No, I don't think you are going to ever get lucky!"

"You know platform 9 and ¾?

"Well, duh!"

"I know something else with those measurements…"

"Really, I thought your wand was five inches…"

"Euggh! That's just mean Lily!"

"You deserve it!"

"Really, do I?"

"Yes"

"Your smile's like expelliarmus: simple but disarming!"

"James?"

"Yea?"

"That was absolutely pathetic!"

"Dam. I liked that one! What about: Did you say "Wingardium Leviosa"? Cause you've got me rising, baby."

"James, shut up! You're putting me off my food!"

"I know what we could make-"

"SHUT UP!"

* * *

May 1977: Common Room

"Lily! Did you see it? Hogsmede is next weekend! Our very last Hogsmede trip _ever!"_

"Yea! I saw it! Can you believe it? Our very last trip!"

"No! Hogwarts had gone so quickly!"

"Hey, cheer up, there is still a month and a half left!"

"Yes I know. But I feel as if I'm missing something! It feels as though there was something I was meant to do with my school years but didn't."

"You mean actually listen and learn in your classes?"

"No, something more than that. I just can't put my finger on it"

"Tell me if you work it out!"

"I will! Are you ready for N.E.W.T's?"

"Shit! That reminds me, I need to get my Defense textbook back from Emma! She borrowed it last week and I've been meaning to get it from her! But I think I am ready in most subjects! What about you?"

"Yes in Transfiguration and Defense, I'm okay at Charms but in everything else I'm screwed!"

"Do you even care?"

"Not particularly, I just don't want to fail anything!"

"What are you going to be when we graduate?"

"Well I want to be an Auror but if not then I want to be a teacher here"

"So many people want to be Auror's at the moment"

"Do you?"

"I want to be an editor for _The Prophet_ but if not that then yes, an Auror!"

"Hey, I was wondering about Hogsmede"

"Yes?"

"Will you come-"

"-with you to Hogsmede? Yes!"

"Yes?"

"Yes I will go with you!"

"Really? You're not joking are you?"

"No! Why would I joke about something like this?"

"I don't know! It's just the last seven times I have asked you this year you have said no!"

"Well then, I guess you are seven and a half times lucky aren't you?"

* * *

June 1977: Graduation Day

"Merlin's beard! I can't believe this day is here! I'll miss you all so much!"

"What did I just hear you say my love? That you will miss us? What a thought!"

"Shut up James! Of course I'll miss you all, especially you! How will I survive?"

"I know one way…"

"James… Why are you kneeling?"

"My darling Lily-Flower-"

"What is that box?"

"This, my love, is a _promise!_ A promise to love you as long as we live. A promise to never, ever leave you. A promise to spend the rest of forever with you. A promise to, when times are more stable, make you my wife."

"James, it's lovely!"

"Lily Evans? Do you take me, James Potter, as your lawfully wedded Promise-Husband? Do you-"

"Shut up you big cheesy oaf! Of course I do!"

"Ow Lily. Don't sit there you're squashing me!"

"Awww"

"Haha! I told you so!"

"Guys, get a room"

"Everyone shut up! Leave me and my Promise-Wife in peace!"

"Fine…"

"Lily?"

"Yes?"

"I see that my handsome features and wondrous figure have finally won you over!"

"Yea sure. You believe what you want"

"That's not what you said last night though…"

"Please, stop talking."


End file.
